


Of Witches And Sorcerers

by QueenVulca



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sometimes a little violent and bit graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVulca/pseuds/QueenVulca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort has begun to raise an army, little did he know he is stirring up the ancient community of magic. When unlikely alliances form with the light side, it is then called a fair battle for all. Amidst politics, violence and trickery, love blooms between the impossibles. Can it survive in the time of war where every relation is a weapon waiting to be used? Join the army to know more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Witches And Sorcerers

**Author's Note:**

> My very first attempt at Dramione. Hope you like it. Review. Or let me know at tumblr. I am QueenVulca there.

#  **I am pulling back my story, Of Witches and Sorcerers. The plot paradox killed it. It did. I wanted many elements in it and it didn't work out. Also, this was going to be a Dramione and I couldn't fit the love in. It's going to be re-written. When it'll be published, I don't know. But I'll finish the story or at least complete 80% of it first before I upload the first chapter. Some major brush ups are needed. That story is my baby and she needs some nurturing and love. Hope you like the new version better.**


End file.
